This invention relates to a roll holder and more particularly to a table top or counter top portable holder for supporting a roll of paper towels and the like.
The roll holder embodying the present invention is specifically contrived for supporting a conventional roll of paper provided as a continuous ribbon of paper towelling perforated for detachment one or several segments at a time from the roll into individual hand towels.
Holders for such conventional paper towelling are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,407,980 to Addison as well as U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,057 to Whatley. In each of these prior disclosures the holder must be secured to a wall, shelf or countertop in order to facilitate tear-off of individual segments from the roll supported by such prior known holders. In the absence of being thus secured neither of these prior devices facilitate the tear-off of individual paper towels as contemplated by the invention having its embodyment in the holder of the present application.